Different
by bored13
Summary: Kam couldnt understand why she was so different from the other ninjas, so she ran away from home resulting in joining Sasuke and his evil companions on a personal journey trying to find her cousin who holds the secret to her break through
1. I Loser

My name is Kam and I'm continually threatened, abused, and tormented by everyone surrounding me. One inparticular word they oftenly use is loser. That is what I am. I haven't been called Kam since I was 4 years old. That is when my parents died. They were head of our country and when they fought the leaf village that was the end of it. I was disowned and neglected. What hurt me the most is that I was orphaned. My parents who promised not to leave me lied to me and they left me without warning. They didn't even say goodbye. I doubt they even cared. I was born cursed. Useless to my village, they say. I have no true friends except Botcho. Botcho is my doll I had since I was 2. My mother got him for me and I consider that as a caring statement although I never heard her say it but oneday I think I heard her say "I love you" before she left me alone with Botcho when the leaf attacked. Botcho never talked to me so I decided to trap a spirit in him. His name was Zinje, he had died about 200 years ago, he was my age. Killed by some Uchiha character. He decided to be called Botcho though. He lived the same as I did, disgusted, impure, unnatural, unloved. Although he was desperate to be loved and recognized. His mistake. He should know love doesn't excist for people like us. Or should I say creatures. Maybe even nobodies. We are nothing. So much as we shouldn't even be able to speak or use ourselves as pronouns. But enough about our meaningless lives in the world. I'm sure you don't care to hear about it.

I had mysterious powers to unlock the dead from shadows. Why shadows you may ask? Because when you look to the ground your don't just see the land spae of your feet you see shadows and beneath those shadows are the rotting bodies begging you to let them out. Besides the shadows are just as important as the light.

Anyways people already thought I was a freak because like other ninjas I didn't have this thing called chakra that gives one synthetic powers. Also they were threatened by me for I was unique and undesirably able to kill people by looking at them so they say.

But I guess I could say it's true because not only am I useless, I'm filthy and tragically very UGLY. I can't go out in public and I can't but things, but after dark really late when everyones sleeping I go to the market and steal.

Botcho says I'm beautiful but he only says it to cheer me up. Living in the village is clearly unbearable. My self esteem is as low as Hell. Then again I don't have any self esteem or self assurance. I have nothing but Botcho and the clothes on my back and that isn't much.

My personality is dreadful and blank. My emotions are shot. My life is a blank page waiting to be written on but I have nothing so NOTHING will be written. In case you haven't noticed I'm nothing but a mere image of poison. So much that it should be my name. In fact, my middle name is poison. Japanese of course its Doku, Kam isn't even my real name. For some reason my parents decided to name me after a flower which I don't resemble a bit, Bara, or rose. My last name has to do with a Gentile, Ihoujin. That is my name, Bara Doku Ihoujin.

I'll embark off on a journey. I know everyone will miss me since I was the loveliest little mistake there. Or they wont even notice. Oh, I just want nothing more but for that village to crash and burn. Maybe that is why I set a few thousand exploding tags in every buiding as a goodbye I'll miss you or just because...They'll be going off any...And there it goes. Enjoy!:)


	2. II Exploding Village

"Hokage...The flower country...It has been destroyed."Sakura whimpered as she reported the news.

"What?! How?"Tsunade yelled. She was dumbdounded by the news. She acted as if she was confused as the the fact of why someone would destroy such a peaceful village. She then thought to who it might be.


	3. III Down Under

"Who are you"Sasuke blankly said.

Kam walked away ignoring him.

"I'm talking to you. Are you going to answer?"

She still walked but then she sensed something coming her way. A man with a katana charging after her. She stopped as the katana came to her neck then suddenly the weapon stopped.

"You are just doing me a favor by killing me,"Kam said.

"I'll send you to hell."the man threatened.

"I am hell. I'm ammuned to pain and suffering. I caused it so why give me something I already am used to?"

He put down his katana and chuckled,"We saw what happened to that village and we know it was you."

"I thought they should have fireworks. To please villagers is to please me."

"Please villagers, eh?"

"Yes anyways bye. I have better things to do than to socialize with ones like yourself."

"And what type of people might we be?"A tall man said.(Juugo)

Kam ignored and walked off. The man grabbed onto her arm.

"Answer the question,"

"Don't touch me. You are far to superior to touch such thing as me,"

She tugged away. She appeared smaller to their eyes as she walkd further away.(Just pointing out the obvious...)

When Kam finally entered a small village, she went to the nearest clothing store.

Beautiful, she thought. She looked away knowing thta she was not good enough and it was way to expensive for her taste.

"You would look lovely in this,"A woman with long brown hair said putting her hand on Kam's shoulder. Kam moved her shoulder showing that she didn't want to be touched. The womans smile turned to a frown.

"Would you like to try it on?"the womans smile returned.

"I,"Kam glanced at the woman and then at the dress."I would."

She decided to take a chance. Besides no one would notice.

The woman took the dress from display and leaded Kam to the dressing room.

"Wait"Kam stopped at her tracks."I can't wear it. I-I'm to..."

"Just try it."

"But I don't have money and, I am dirty."

"I'll buy you the dress and you can come over to my place. You looked like you haven't had a proper meal or shower in months,"

Kam looked at her stomach and noticded her ribs poking out of her shirt. Her belly grumbed like an angry lion.

"Sweety, where are your parents?"

Kam looked away.

"I understand, come on lets get you something to eat."


	4. IV Beautiful

"You look fantastic. When you came out that room I saw someone totally different."The woman who had introduced herself as Ms. Kagashe emclaimed.

Kam looked at the mirror and saw something she had never seen before in her own reflection. She was tan from not being able to bath and she did not have Raggedy Anne or Haystack hair. She saw something so amazing, so glorious, so...

"Beautiful,"her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her teeth."Pearly whites,"She thought to herself.

"What's wrong girl?"Ms. Kagashe asked.

"I-I...where is Botcho?"

"Hmm? Oh, your dolly. He is drying off right now."

"Thank you so much. I would love to stay longer but I,"

"You are not going to leave without eating first."

Kam tried to reject the invitation but her stomache wouldn't allow. Then Ms. Kagashe opened the door to another room. A table filled with the most famous delicacies of the world. The most richest chocolates and strongest wines. Oh no, Kam couldn't reject. She tried to be as polite as possible but she couldn't help but run to the table and help herself to a whole big plate of food.

Ms. Kagashe chuckled. "Kam, don't forget to chew before your swollow. I don't want you choking."

Kam smiled and opened her eyes to a bookcase. She saw the book of the flower country royal tree.

Walking over to the book without hesitation she opened to the last page indicating what kind of person she is. Living Dead.

"Living Dead does not literally mean a deceased who walks the earth as the zombies in those horror movies and books but a person capable of contacting the dead visiting the spirit world or killing someone easily without touching them. The Living Dead can also call forth spirits and bring them into inanimate objects as a doll or body. They have the ability to locate and retore the body of a deceased. Their powers do not contain chakra at all so they appear to be without it. They are not considered real ninja because many centuries ago the Godess of Death sealed their chakra in her daughters tomb because they used their powers for evil instead of good." Kams eyes laid on the word evil.

"I'm evil,"she said not payingattention to the fact that Ms. Kagashe had heard.

"You aren't evil unless you choose to be,"Ms. Kagashe had known what Kam was referring to.

"I destroyed a village and took innocent lives. How is that not evil?"Kam began to yell.

"You only did that because you were angry. You surely won't do it again. I believe you can change,"

She knew Kam was not staying any longer and there was no way she could change her mind so Kagashe went to her room and prepared a bag for her containing items that would be useful.

"Take this,"Ms. Kagashe opened kams hand placing the bags handle gingerly. Enough money to last a year, bread, ox tail.

Kam bowed her head showing apology and thankfulness. She left the house and waved.

Ms. Kagashe waved back. She went back into the house but ran towards kam with Botcho.

"You forgot someone,"

"Thank you Ms. Kagashe. You showed me that I was more than just a useless piece of dirt."

They bid their farewells and off Kam went, out in the cold lonely world filled with so much hatred.

"That book, she put it in the bag along with another. Techniques of the Living Dead."

"Botcho, we are going to find your body. I am tired of carrying as if you were a baby."

"That


End file.
